The Supposed Beginning
by Ninaellen
Summary: Michonne, Rick, and the rest of the family navigate this new world and each begin their new lives. But as things begin to settle and life begins to have some semblance of normalcy Michonne and Rick must confront their feelins and figure out what their new beginnings look like.


_Yes. So a little bit of explanation before we dive in. This story will set right after the groups fateful meeting with Negan. Of course my version of those events is much happier. Still happened just- not as devistating. Guess you're gonna have to read and find out exactly what that means! Anyways, this story begins about a year after that. Okay! Here we go.._

His crystal eyes bore into her brown as Pastor Gabriel continued with the ceremony. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful in her thin strapped white lace dress, which Carol had lovingly altered for her.

The flowers from Alexandria's garden were intricately woven into her hair which was pinned up, putting her radiant face in the spot light. All the woman from every community had come together to make the day truly special for the couple. Carol took care of the dresses and most of the food, Rosita and Maggie were on makeup and hair duty, and even Tara and Denise had planned a not so appropriate bachelorette party the night before. To be honest everyone was surprised they were standing up straight after over divulging in Daryl's homemade moonshine. The boys even had their own celebration with some whiskey Glenn found on a run and of course Daryl's famous moonshine.

But any nervousness could not be attributed to the alcohol now. It was pure, unadulterated love that was making the two lovers fidget nervously. But as he stared down at her in her beautiful white dress, the groom wanted nothing more than to end this wedding now and throw his girl over his shoulder and head home to start the real celebration.. But this event was something that the group of survivors looked forward to for months.

When news of their engagement broke everyone went into motion to make this a day to remember for the two. They were grateful for the care and love that everyone put into the ceremony and with all that had transpired over the three years- everyone deserved this.

Pastor Gabriel coughed and repeated himself before raising a brow expectantly.

"Abraham, would you like to read your vows now?" He asked again and the gentle giant almost turned as red as his hair as he regarded Pastor Gabriel.

"Shit, I mean yes- I've got some things to say to this girl." He recovered swiftly as he winked at the now chuckling Sasha.

The entire party let out a light chuckle before quieting down to hear Abraham's vows.

Michonne, Sasha's "Unofficial maid of honor" stood beside the bride quietly laughing every now and again at one of Abraham's highly inappropriate jokes. She wore a lavender colored halter dress that Sasha had found and picked out for her to wear one day on a run. Her hair was piled up on top of her head save for a few locs on the side, and just for the occasion she had a white lily tucked behind her ear. For the last couple of months Michonne had taken her duties as "unofficial maid of honor "very seriously. She helped Sasha make decisions about flowers, decorations, and even flavor of cake that was to be served.

And for a post-apocalyptic wedding Michonne was impressed. As things began to settle down this last year Farmer Rick had made a grand comeback planting everything from lilies to pumpkin in the supple Alexandria soil. The garden made for a perfect place to have the quaint afternoon wedding.

Michonne must have missed something because suddenly the guests were laughing again and Sasha was wiping at her makeup while she fought a smile. Michonne's attention drifted over to Rick who was standing behind Abraham looking as happy as she had seen him in years. He smiled brightly at his two friends seemingly enamored by their love story as she was. Having sensed her stare he looked over at her and gave her a quick wink before turning his attention back to the ceremony. She had to admit that he looked damn good in the suit. He looked like he stepped out of a damn GQ magazine which was highly unfair. A dark navy blue suit, sans the jacket, looked perfect with his white button down shirt and coordinating lavender bowtie. His curls were neatly combed back and beard trimmed just for the occasion. Rick Grimes never ceased to impress her when he actually tried. Hell he impressed her when he wasn't trying.

Michonne and Rick's friendship was unlikely- she could admit that. Given their rocky beginning it was a wonder that she and Rick Grimes now called themselves best friends. Had it really been three years ago when she had stumbled up to the fence of the prison with a basket of formula and a bullet wound? She almost laughed at how much they both hated each other and how now they had their inside jokes and secret looks.

During a pause in the ceremony Michonne took a moment to look out at crowd of people who had become her friends and family. Sitting in the front row were Maggie, Glenn, and little Hershel all wearing color coordinating outfits. Michonne scoffed playfully at the picturesque family- Maggie always made sure they were dressed to the tens whenever there were community events. They were sickeningly cute, but Michonne was happy that the young couple had made a life for themselves at Hilltop. Alongside Jesus , the three of them all co-lead Hilltop into safety and peace.

Next to Rhee's sat Carol and Ezekiel both looking like the royalty they are. Carol wore a beautiful yellow sundress of her own design and her grey hair, which she allowed to grow long throughout the years, flowed beautifully behind her. Clasping her hand firmly, Ezekiel wore a white button down shirt and black pants, his locs pulled back showing off his manicured beard. His look was a far cry from his usual garbs but was appropriate for the early summer wedding. Carol and Sasha's friendship while seemingly random moved quickly once the two women shared their grief with each other. Each having lost so much they found comfort in each other and Carol had become very fond of the sharp shooter. Carol visited Sasha frequently spending her time between Alexandria and The Kingdom. Carol and Ezekiel ruled The Kingdom together and the community was thriving through their leadership.

And next to them sat Carl and Judith, who was doing surprisingly well for such a long event. She tugged on Carl's shirt sleeve craning her small body to whisper something in his ear. As he leaned down to listen his wavy brown locks spilled into his face and Michonne rolled her eyes dramatically. Carl's hair was almost past his shoulders now despite her and Rick's insistence to get a haircut. Each time he mumbled something about, "being his own man" and, "Enid likes it this way" before leaving the room. Michonne let out a light laugh. She figured that if his own parent's couldn't get convince him to get a haircut it was pretty much a lost deal.

Not seeming to get the response she wanted Judith huffed back into her chair and folded her little arms over her chest. Michonne's heart swelled at the sight of the young girl in her flower's girl dress looking as cute as ever despite her current attitude. Her once sandy brown, curly hair was getting darker as the years went by and the curls were beginning to straighten out much like her mother's. Judith had also taken her role in the wedding very seriously and had practiced in the garden for days, listening very intently to Rick and Michonne's advise. When Judith had noticed she had Michonne's attention she perked up and began frantically waving, trying to get the dark skinned beauty to respond. Michonne indulged her for a moment and waved back but that only seemed to encourage the 4 year old. She moved to sit up on her knees now waving both her arms in the air while not so quieting calling out, "Mimi! Mimi!"

Almost simultaneously Michonne, Rick, and Lori all reprimanded Judith. With the attention now turned on the four the wedding party fell quiet and Judith seemed to finally get the attention she wanted. "Judith Elizabeth-."

"I'm sorry mama." Judith apologized quickly as she sat down as if nothing happened and Abraham let out a deep laugh.

"We're going to keep going if that's okay with you Judith?" He asked jokingly as Judith nodded folding her hands over each other.

"I love you Sasha. Never thought I could love again after all this but baby you got me. And I can't wait to spend forever with you, whatever forever looks like." Abraham declared boldly although sweat rolled down his face. Sasha smiled sweetly and reached to wipe his face and he gave grabbed her hand and kissed her palm before continuing. "I don't why you said yes to me- but I thank you everyday for choosing me. But if I'm being honest with you-," His words hung in the air as he took a deep breath, "I just want to take you home and get started on making a bunch of red headed curly munchkins!" He hollered much the amusement of the crowd who let out a few hoops at his crass confession. Sasha already used to and so very in love with his personality just rolled her eyes while smiling wide.

"And uh, Sasha would you like to say your vows?" Father Gabriel questioned cautiously and Sasha nodded eagerly as she stepped forward and wiped at Abraham's flushed face.

"You're mine. And Abraham I will always be yours. You've taught me what love after loss can really look like and for that I am forever in your debt. You brought me back from the dead." She said through tears and Sasha wasn't the only one who wiped at her eyes. Michonne dabbed her eyes gently careful not to mess up Rosita's work. And through the corner of her eye she even saw Rick wiping discreetly at his eyes.

"I won't ever stop fighting to get back to you. And I know, somehow- you'll always come back to me." She said with a brilliant smile and Abraham was almost knocked off of his feet. "And for the record, I can't wait to get home to make some red head curly babies too."

Abraham's eyes widened at her words and in a breath he had lifted her up into a kiss much to Pastor Gabriel's protest. For a moment Michonne wondered if the couple remembered the fifty people watching them as they kissed each out with abandon. After a moment Abraham set Sasha down and stroked the side of her face lovingly. They both got caught up in each other for a moment before Abraham took her petite hand in his much larger and turned them both towards their friends.

"Well if that don't make us married I don't know what will! So I say parties on! Let's eat!"


End file.
